Moon River
by kittie88
Summary: A special moment between Kurt and a very drunk Blaine  spoilers for "Blame It on the Alcohol"


Kurt watched idly as Blaine and Rachel sang their duet. This is definitely not how he imagined the night would go. They finally finished and Kurt saw Rachel looking at Blaine with her crazy puppy dog eyes. How drunk could she be? He's GAY! Suddenly, Blaine stumbled backwards and fell off the stage. Kurt immediately rushed to his aid.

"Oh crap, Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine just started laughing and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I think it's time we get you home."

Finn came over and helped Kurt pick Blaine up off the floor.

"Here, let me help you get him to your car."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah."

Blaine turned towards the rest of the party before Finn and Kurt pulled him upstairs.

"You McCarthy people know how to party!"

Everyone laughed and went back to drinking. Kurt leaned into Blaine.

"It's McKinley."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Nevermind."

They finally reached Kurt's car and Blaine stumbled into the passenger seat.

"Thank you Kurt's brother, Finn."

Finn just looked at Kurt and wanted to laugh. He went back into the house as Kurt drove out of the driveway.

"You have amazing friends, Kurt. Like, they're all really nice!"

Kurt chuckled.

"I'm glad you like them."

Blaine suddenly sat up and covered his mouth.

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Hold on!"

He swerved into and empty parking lot and Blaine immediately opened the door to vomit. Kurt cringed at the sound of Blaine heaving. He started rubbing his back, not knowing what else he could do for Blaine. He finally finished and sat back in the car. Kurt handed him a bottle of water.

"Here, to wash out your mouth."

"Thanks."

He took a swig and spit it out.

"I can't go home. Not like this."

Kurt put the car in gear and continued to drive home.

"You can stay at my house and that way I don't have to worry about you home alone, choking on your own vomit."

"You're an amazing person, Kurt. Like for reals."

Kurt pulled into his driveway.

"Okay, we need to be very quiet."

Blaine just nodded and followed him into the house. A couple of missteps going up the stairs but they finally reached Kurt's room. Blaine bumped into Kurt's record player and it fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! I'm such a klutz."

He bent down to grab the player but instead lost his balance and fell to the floor. Blaine was about to speak but Kurt pounced on top of him and covered his mouth with his hand.

"You need to calm down. You're going to wake up my parents."

Blaine nodded and Kurt realized that this was an awkward position. He sat up and Blaine did the same.

"Did I break your record player? I'll pay for a new one."

Kurt smiled and crawled over to the player. He placed it upright and put on one of his records. The music started softly playing and he turned towards Blaine.

"Good as new."

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love 'Moon River'! It always reminds me of Breakfast at Tiffany's and the beautiful Audrey Hepburn."

"Yes, she was the epitome of beauty and class. This was my mom's album. She would play it and we would just close our eyes and dance."

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt starting to tear up. He stood up and held his hand out to Kurt. He looked up at Blaine and took his hand. Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"Dance with me, Kurt."

Kurt wasn't sure he heard right but then Blaine started swaying side to side. He mimicked Blaine's movements and got lost in the music. Blaine started to softly sing and Kurt got goose bumps. His face touched the side of Blaine's face and he could feel his knees become weak. The song finished and Blaine slowly pulled away.

"That really is a beautiful song."

Kurt just nodded, still shocked that he actually slow danced with Blaine. Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine so bad it hurt. He wanted to show Blaine what a real kiss felt like and not a sloppy, drunken kiss Rachel had given him earlier. Blaine walked past Kurt to look at the photos on his shelf.

"You're mom was really beautiful."

He held up a photo of a three year-old Kurt sitting on his mother's lap.

"She was. She was beautiful till the day she died. My dad would say that she was way out of his league. It's weird but sometimes I can still smell her perfume."

Blaine joined hands with Kurt and squeezed his hand.

"She's watching over you, Kurt. And I think she would be proud of you."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You could've just dropped me off at home to fend for myself"

"Blaine, you are my best friend. You helped me get through one of the toughest times in my life. And maybe I should stop talking because you're drunk and you won't remember anything I'm saying right now."

Blaine's eyes were closed and he was slightly swaying. Kurt pulled him towards the bed and Blaine collapsed on it. Kurt went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He walked back into his room and contemplated whether or not to sleep in the bed with Blaine. He took a deep breath and quickly got into bed and put his back to Blaine.

"You give me too much credit, Kurt."

Kurt turned over and was face-to-face with Blaine.

"I heard everything you said before and you give me too much credit. You didn't need me."

"You gave me courage. That's the one thing that I desperately needed and you gave me that. So, I think I'm giving you the right amount of credit you deserve. Now, I'm going to face the other way because your breath reeks of alcohol."

Blaine smiled and breathed heavily in Kurt's face.

"Stop!"

Kurt pushed Blaine and he just laughed. Within minutes, they both fell sound asleep.

Bright rays of sunlight peeked through Kurt's window. He tried to turn away from the light but felt a weight across his chest. He opened his eyes to see Blaine with his arm across Kurt. His heart swelled. He closed his eyes and soaked in this moment. Maybe this was better than a kiss. Everything that happened last night in his room was better than a kiss; the dancing, especially, was more special than a drunken kiss with Rachel Berry. The moment was ruined when he felt the greatest urge to use the bathroom. He carefully removed Blaine's arm and went into the bathroom. Kurt wondered it he should wake Blaine up or just let him sleep it off. He walked back into his room and tried to nudge Blaine awake but he just moaned. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to the mirror to start his daily facial routine. He heard his dad call out to him and realized that he was supposed to help him with cooking. He tried to hurry up but nonetheless, his father entered the room.

"I'm coming, dad."

He looked towards his dad and noticed that he was staring at his bed. All of sudden, Blaine woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Kurt's dad quickly apologized and backed out of the room. He wanted to go explain to his dad that nothing happened but Blaine was starting to moan again.

"I feel like my head's about to explode."

"Maybe that's because last night you drank your weight in liquor."

Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Kurt, what happened? Is this your room? Was that your dad?"

"Yes, this is my room and yes, that was my dad."

Blaine quickly sat up but soon regretted it when the room started spinning.

"Your dad's going to think I'm some drunk."

"No he won't."

"Umm, do you have any aspirin or maybe morphine because it literally feels like I was hit by a car."

Kurt chuckled and went into the hall to grab some Advil from the closet. Finn immerged from the bathroom and gave Kurt a small wave.

"You're up early."

"Yeah, your dad came into my room and asked I had anyone in my room, like a girl. It was kinda random and weird."

"I think that might have to do with me. He found Blaine asleep in my bed."

"Did you and Blaine hookup?"

Finn almost yelled the last word. Kurt covered his mouth and whispered, 'shut up'.

"He's still in my room and nothing happened."

"Sure, nothing happened."

"I'm telling the truth, Finn."

Finn just turned and went back to his room. Kurt went back into the room and handed the painkillers to Blaine. He quickly took them and then went to go wash his face.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night, Kurt. I can't imagine what my mom would've done if I came stumbling in last night. Even though, technically, I'm still dead since I didn't come home."

Kurt sheepishly grinned.

"I kinda took care of that."

"What? How?"

"I texted her last night from your phone and pretended to be you. I told her that we left the party early and you were going to spend the night because we were going to have a classic movie marathon. And she texted back, 'okay'."

"You are a genius, Kurt Hummel! I am eternally grateful."

Kurt smiled and went into his closet to pull out something to wear.

"Let me get dressed and then I can give you a ride home."

Blaine just nodded. Kurt quickly got dressed in the hallway bathroom and when he re-entered his room, he saw Blaine looking over the 'Moon River' album. He saw a smile flash across Blaine's face. He put the record down and Kurt saw this as a cue to make his presence known.

"You ready, Blaine?"

"Yeah."

Blaine nearly ran out of the house, embarrassed to see Kurt's dad. Kurt grabbed his keys and followed Blaine. The drive was mostly quiet with an occasional yawn from Blaine. They reached his house and Blaine had to take a moment to compose himself.

"Thank you for everything last night, Kurt. I know taking care of my drunken butt wasn't how you wanted to spend your night."

"It was nothing. You probably would've done the same for me."

Blaine smiled and exited the car.

"I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

Kurt was somewhat disappointed that Blaine hadn't brought up the slow dancing. But he figured that it was just Blaine being drunk and friendly.

Kurt arrived at Dalton early in order to give Blaine his scarf that he left in Kurt's car. He entered the building and called Blaine. Suddenly, he heard the song…their song…it was 'Moon River'. He gravitated towards the music and saw Blaine's phone on an empty desk. Kurt's heart swelled when he realized that Blaine had assigned the song as his ringtone whenever Kurt called him.

Yeah, this was way better than some random drunken kiss.


End file.
